The Werehog of Notre Dame
by fluffy11cat
Summary: Sonic being raised buy Scourge, looked up in a bell tower and turns into a best at night. Sonic doesn't believe that his Scourge is his son. He has Manic and Sonia with him, but he still fells loony some times. He later met a cat named Blaze, A fox named Tails, and a girl that takes care of him. Will Sonic stay here all his life? Or will he get out? Will he stay a best? some Sonamy
1. Chapter 1: the Prologue

**Chapter 1: the Prologue**

There was this place known as Notre Dame. It was a beautiful place with wonderful rulers. The rulers were Queen Aleena and king Dash. They had they had three wonderful kids, that would take their place someday. There was this other boy, who didn't want to deal with it all. He was an orphan, his parents didn't even like him. His parents just dumped him, because he was a jerk. The boy's name was Scourge the hedgehog. Scourge wanted a change, so he came up with an idea. That idea was to kill the rulers and make him king. The Queen and King were aware of this, because the Oracle told them. The king decides to take the kids to a safe place, while the Queen went into hiding. That's what they did.

I The king took the kids, to find a good home (the kids were in a basket). But scourge, spotted him and ran after him. Scourge caught him and grabbed him. The king drop the kids when Scrooge grabbed him. The kids started to get worried and cried. Scrooge asked the king, "where's your wife?!" The King struggled out of Scourge grip and said, "SHE'S GONE! Not any use to you now!" Scourge smiles and stabs a knife into the king's throat, and retrieves it back. Scourge dropped the king and leaves him to his death. The kids cried more from their dead dad on the ground.

Scourge was going to kill them as well but something stopped him. That's something was a male person that makes potions. "Wasn't the deal Scourge! I never agree to kill the Queens kids" Scourge did what do you want me to expression. "I know it wasn't. I was wasting time, till you showed up. What took you so long anyway?" This male person looked down. "Sorry something just came up and I …." he was cut off by Scourge. "It doesn't matter, your here now. You bring what I asked for?" The male figure shake his head for yes. He brought out the potions and explained. "Yes I do. The blue bottle is for the blue baby hedgehog to drink. The two other babies, will drink the red one when you find a place to hide them."

This male person left, and Scourge did as told. Scourge try to give the blue baby hedgehog the blue bottle, but the blue hedgehog refused to drink it. Scourge got really frustrated. "Come on, drink it already!" Scourge grew tired of this and push the blue bottle into the young little hedgehog's mouth. The baby finally drink it. After he drank it, he turned into a werehog. It was night time when this was all happening, after the king died. After the blue hedgehog turned into a werehog, all the babies fell asleep.

There was a figure watching. This figure saw everything to the king's death from the blue hedgehog baby turning into a werehog. The figure almost took the babies when the king drop them, but wasn't fast enough to do so. So the figure watch the whole thing, and not come out of where it was hiding.  
Scourge looked at the kids and then looked around for the perfect hiding spot. He then came up with the bell tower, and took the kids there.

Once Scourge got in the bell tower in a good place, he set the kids down. He takes the blue hedgehog baby out of the basket. Scourge then notice a piece of paper that had the kids' names on it. Scrooge then now knew what to call them by. The babies name were Sonic, Manic, and Sonia.

Scourge takes out the red bottle and gives it to Manic and Sonia. It was easier to give Manic and Sonia the potion, then it was for Sonic. That in part because, they were a sleep. When manic and Sonia finished drinking the red bottle, they turn into stone statues. Scourge like this, so he put them outside for more decoration of the bell tower. Scrooge thought they weren't a live any more so he didn't care about them.

* * *

**So here's my Sonic Notre Dame story. This is my fist sonic story basted of a movie. Pleas give feed back. Do you like and want more? Just to let you that finger that watch the hole thing isn't Queen Aleena.**

**Sonic belongs to SAGA**  
**Oracle, Queen Aleena, Sonia, and Manic belong to DIC **  
**Scourge belongs to Archie**  
**King Dash I guess belongs to me**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tower

Chapter 2: The Tower. Now in present day, Sonic look out below the bell tower. Sonic really didn't like his life, being stuck in a bell tower with nothing to do and turn into a beast at night. Every citizen gets spooked by the howl he does every night after he transforms into the beast. Scourge only visits during the day. So when Sonic was a kid, Scourge didn't come to see Sonic. Sonic always had a feeling Scourge was hiding something from him. Manic and Sonia comes to Sonic and try to make him feel better. Sonia ask if Sonic was ok. "How can I? We never get to leave this place. I feel Scourge is hiding something. He doesn't even like you guys." Sonic was going to cry but holed it back. Sonia look at Sonic with concern in her eyes. "What makes you say that? He raised us as his own children." Sonic gave I doubt that look on his face. "What makes you so shore? He treats you guys like dirt. It's like he knows your there, but acts like you're not there. I feel like this is his fault." Sonic said this really disappoint that they don't feel the same way. Manic and Sonia felt bad for Sonic, So Manic tried to cheer him up. "So Sonic, want to go exploring this place? You never know what we might find. Or do some sing?" Sonic not up for the first suggestion, they did that like a hundred times. But singing, he didn't sing much, because he wasn't happy. He still wasn't happy but it might make him feel beater. As Sonic was going to say yes for singing Scourge came in. Scourge came upstairs to talk to Sonic. He pushed Sonia and Manic out of the way. Sonic was like stop doing that! But Scourge didn't care. Scourge talked to Sonic, "Sonic. Do you want to come to the party? If you want to, you can." Sonic looked shocked and confused. "Why now? Why not before? Why are you being nice all of the sudden?" Scourge didn't want to answer, but said, "Well I'm going now. If you want to come, just go." Then Sonic put out his hand for him to stop. "Wait! Can Manic and Sonia come too?" Scourge looks at Sonic like he must be joking. "You can't be serious Sonic!?" Sonic cross his arms with a serious face. "Yes I am serious. Why can't they come? They have as much a right as I do!" Scourge look to Sonic in an annoyed way. "Sonic, there stone, STONE CAN'T MOVE!" What do want to do carry them there?" Then Scourge left frustrated. Sonic then looked to Manic and Sonia sad. Sonic told them sorry. Manic and Sonia looked up to him. They told him they that he should go and have a fun time. Then Sonic was like what about you guys? They told they'll be find, go have a good time. Sonic then hesitated, but then went to the front door with his speed. Looked back one more time to say good bye then went.

* * *

**Remember feedback really appreciate.**

**Sonic belongs to SAGA**  
**Sonia and Manic belong to DIC **  
**Scourge belongs to Archie**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fox

**Chapter 3: The Fox**

Sonic felt good to feel the wind of the breeze on his blue fur. Sonic then looked around and bummed into a purple cat. She said sorry first. Then Sonic look at her and asked what her name was. She then told him that it was Blaze. Then Sonic introduce his self in his signature way.

Then they walked more towards the party. Sonic explain how he was raised in the bell tower or more less buy his self. Then Blaze told him that home she had, and that she had to give it to Scourge. That made Sonic believe that he was right there is something wrong with Scourge. Then asked where she was living now. She told him with some friends. They then made it to the party then Blaze left Sonic. He asked where she was going. She told him that she was going with some of her friends.

Then Sonic was alone again for now. Then this fox was getting made by fool by Scourge. Then Sonic ran up to the stage and told Scourge to stop this. When he ran past Amy, Amy was then staring at him.

"Why do you even care Sonic? You should be on my side." Scourge said smiling. Sonic look to him with total hate. "Why embarrass this kid? He did nothing to you, to deserve this!" The foxed look up at Sonic when he said that and Scourge pushed him back down. "Sonic, I'm you father, obey me!" The crowd stood there stock for what they heard. Sonic didn't listen to the crowd or Scourge. "I never call you anything besides Scourge! You're nothing but that! You probably not even my real parent anyway! Scourge was furious when he heard this. It was true but he didn't want whole city to know. "Sonic! STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Sonic wasn't going to let it go that easy. "No, not till you tell me WHAT HE DID WRONG!" Scourge still furious about this, but he know he won't give up. "FINE! HIS A GEEK!" Sonic laughed at this that not a good reason at all. Scourge then yelled to top of his lungs. "SONIC! GO BACK HOME!" Sonic rubbed his nose like he wanted more. "Not till you let him go!" Scourge gave a sigh and said, "Fine! The kid is free to go." Then Sonic took the fox and speed back to the bell tower. 

…..

Sonic got back in the tower with the fox and went with area with Sonia and Manic. The fox slowly stood up, and thanked Sonic for saving him. Sonic then goes owe it's nothing. Then Sonic asked what his name was. Then fox told him that it was Miles Prower but his friends call him Tails.

Sonic looked at Tails, then he looked at Sonia and Manic. Then Tails looked at them, and he started examining them. "Woe, Tails what's with all the touching on Manic and Sonia? Tails then looks up then rubs his head with his hand. "Sorry, it's sort of my thing. I just never seen talking statues before." Then Sonic just waved his hand. "Oh Manic and Sonia, they always did that." Tails shakes his head. "No they haven't, they were turned into stone when they were just babies." Sonic was shock when he heard this but, so were Manic and Sonia. "What how can that be? I just thought they were always stone. How did you know that?" Tails explain he was a smart. He just figured this out with just buy examining them. He also explain that he builds planes.

Then Sonic heard that Scourge is coming back. Then Sonic says to Tails, "Tails you need to hide, now! If Scourge found out, who knows what he'll do to you!" Then Sonia and Manic hide Tails.

Scourge came in and speed right up to Sonic. Boy was he mad. "Sonic! You embarrassed me in front of the whole city! You made me look like a total fool!" Sonic smiled, "You make yourself look like a fool. You don't need me for that." Scourge wasn't going to let this go unpunished. "You won't be allowed to leave this tower anymore!" Scourge rush out and slammed the door and locked it so Sonic can't come out.

Then Tails came out. "Why is he like that to you?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "He has always been like that, except for this morning. I'm never was easy on him and he was never easy on me." Tails nods his head.

Then Sonia pointed out the sun. "Sonic the sun!" Sonic looks over and see the sun is setting. "Tails, you need to get out now!" Tails stood there confused. Sonic was now on his knees. "NO time to argue! Go!" Tails got closer, "No! You were there for me, now I need to be there for you!" Sonic was on the ground now. Sonia pulled Tails back. Tails didn't want to, he want to be close to his friend. Sonia was saying, "It would be better to stay back, far as possible. It would also be good to close your eyes." Tails didn't want to but Sonia insist it would be better. Tails finally did as told.

After the transformation was done Sonic let out a howl. Then Sonia told Tails he could open his eyes now. Sonic just stayed on the ground with his eyes closed. Tails was all confused were Sonic was. He didn't see him, but saw a big beast on the ground. Sonic then stood up and went to the window and look out. Sonic sigh. Tails then went to approach the beast.

Sonic just looked out the window. Tails looked at the beast. It looked sad, not mean at all. Then Tails went over to pet it. Then Sonic looked at Tails, he was surprised that he was petting him. "You're not scared of me?" Tails walked back stunned buy the voice and that the beast spoke. Then Sonic looked backed out the window. Tails then asked who are you? Sonic was hesitant to answer that. "Don't you remember me arguing with Scourge?" Tails was shocked when he answered that, his voice sound so much deeper than his normal one. "Sonic? But how?" That one Sonic couldn't really answer. "The only thing I know, is I turn into this beast every night. I don't even know how I got it in the first place." Sonic looks down at his shoes.

Tails looked at Sonic, maybe Tails could find some answers about that. Tails was going to speak but Sonic cut in. "Tails it's late you should go home." Tails looked worry on his face, but know Sonic was right. Tails did hope that he might see sonic again.

So Tails went to the front door but it was locked. Now how is he going to get out? Then a girl came in and let Tails out. She said one thing to Tails before he left and it was, "You might not want to do those experiments with Sonic. If you do, you might get yourself in a death sentence from Scourge." Then Tails left.

* * *

**So I hand a few world that I couldn't find to spell. If you see one pleas fix it.**

**Sonic, Blaze,Amy, and Tails belongs to SEGA  
Sonia and Manic belong to DIC  
Scourge belongs to Arch****  
**


	4. Chapter 4 and Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: the carer**

Sonic as a werehog, walks back to Manic and Sonia, he also heard someone coming up the steps. There was a person who went up the steps and goes to Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Manic and Sonia were glad when they saw the person. The person was a brown female cat, with black and brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Ok, Manic and Sonia you can come down now." The cat was giggling when she said that. Sonic look at the cat with, "what are you doing here?" expression on his face. The cat looked at Sonic, then went over to him. "Sonic. I took care of you guys. Every night, from when you guys were babies."

Sonic looked at her still a little confused. Could she tell him what he wanted to know? "I thought I razed myself when it was night? Why did I not notice you before now?" The cat giggle a little. "Of cores I did, I fed you and gave you clothes, and same with Manic and Sonia. I made shore Manic and Sonia were still growing being in stone. I made shore they got what they need. You were a sleep. I didn't wake you, because I know you would ask a lot of questions that I couldn't answer." Sonic looked down after hearing that.

Manic and Sonia were saying mother to her. She liked it, but she knew it wasn't true. "So are you are mom or not?" Sonic said with his furry arms crossed, with his head up. The cat looked at him with sad eyes. "Sonic, it's a pleasure taking care of you. But sadly I'm not your mother. You may call me mother or Elizabeth." Sonic looked very disappointed about that. "Oh. Can you tell me anything about my past?" Elizabeth bit her lip after hearing that.

She knew everything from the king's death from when sonic was turned into a werehog. If she told everything to sonic, Scourge would kill her. "Sonic, I witness the whole thing, but if I told you too much Scourge would kill me." Sonic looked down when she said that. "But what I can tell you, is Manic and Sonia are your brother and sister." Sonic looked up when he heard that. "No wonder they feel so close to me." Elizabeth told him not to tell Scourge anything she told him. Sonic was like why not? She explained if not, she will die. Elizabeth gave food to them and left.

**Chapter 5: Elizabeth's Talks  
**

Elizabeth was heading home, when she saw Scourge she tried to get past without being seen. But Scourge spot her and blocked her from going anywhere.

"Where were you?" Elizabeth just faced away. "Oh let me guess you were with Sonic." Elizabeth was a bit more shock that he knew that she was there. But she still talked mad. "How did you know?" Scourge smirked at this. "You know the rules, no one is allowed out here at night." "ya right! That's not a rule! No one's out here because, there scared!" Elizabeth said still being mad at Scourge. "Are you scared to be here all out buy yourself? Or are you scared of me?" Scourge said smiling. Elizabeth gave "as if" expression on her face. "I'm not scared of you or the beast!" Scourge liked this a lot, "So what we're you doing with Sonic? You didn't tell him anything did you?!" Scourge voice got higher with that last part.

"All I did was take care of him, more than you did. I didn't spill your stupid secret." Scourge was relieved with the second part. Scourge was thinking that she was stilling his job. "I take care of Sonic just fine!" Elizabeth gave a "ya right" expression on her face. "Ya Right! You're not with Sonic at all! You keep him locked up in a stinking tower. You don't even visit him at night! Are you even scared of him? You treat him like shit! You act more like a stupid king then a father!" Scourge felt bad, he never really cared for Sonic, so Sonic didn't trust him. That ruined his plans. "How can I fix this?" Scourge hoping to fix it so no one expected anything. "You know it's kinda too late for that. But if you really did care, give sonic what you never gave him."

Elizabeth left Scourge to deal with it on his own. Then Amy came by to walk with Elizabeth. "Why did you say that to him?" Amy said a bit confused, why she would tell him that. "I honestly don't know, Amy? I guess, I felt bad that he didn't really treat Sonic fairly." Elizabeth was looking down when she said the second half, regretting tell him that. "Why are you like so close to him?" Amy asked wondering that. "I think, I'm just saving myself, from when I watched him all those years ago. He notice that I was watching him later on, he threatened to kill me if I told anyone of this."

Elizabeth was hiding something from everyone. It always annoyed her that she couldn't tell anyone. If the whole city knew, she could never be here again. So in a way Elizabeth and Scourge had something similar, they both hid something. Scourge the truth, Elizabeth a secret that can never be exposed. They were totally different though. Elizabeth would never be with Scourge.

"Elizabeth hay! Are you there?" Amy waving her hand back and forth in front of her face. "Sorry Amy." Said Elizabeth still sad. "Hey, Elizabeth lets go home." Amy said trying to cheer Elizabeth up. "Ok. And thanks for let me stay at your place for a while." Elizabeth said a bit better. "You're welcome. It's not a problem, you're like a sister to me." Amy said cheerfully. Elizabeth smiled at this and they went home.

* * *

**So I made it two chapters so it's longer and so we finish up with me. Can you finger out who the witness was in chapter 1.**

**Elizabeth the cat (is me too) belongs to me  
Sonic and Amy belongs to SAGA  
Sonia and Manic belong to DIC  
Scourge belongs to Arch**


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Sonic woke up to ring the bells as usual. Sonic rings the bells by doing his spin dash. To get the rope he does his spin dash and grabbed the rope. Then after that he swings the rope back and forth as he's doing his spin dash. After that was done he went back up to Manic and Sonia.

"How are you this morning Sonic?" Sonia said to her brother. Manic wasn't up yet, he usually sleeps late almost a few minutes before noon is when he wakes up.

Sonic looked at his sister, he was still processing the events that happened. "Ok, I guess. I just can't believe all the stuff that happened yesterday." Sonia looked at her brother. "Ya, it was probably really fun for you, wasn't it?" Sonic couldn't believe it, he was happy. He felt joy, he had a friend, and he was free. But then it all disappeared when he remembered that he can't leave again, he was a prisoner.  
"Sonia, how do you feel that you don't get to do anything? You didn't get to come with me yesterday. Your a heavy stone statue that can't move much?" Sonia blinked she hadn't thought of that. Then she looked down. "Sonic, I didn't think much of it. You and Manic were with me so I thought that was the only company I needed. But it would be nice to do some things on my own for once. It would also be nice to have a girl friend, to talk about my problems with." Sonia looked at Sonic to see if that's what he wanted to hear. Sonic looked at his sister and smiled. "That's the same way, I feel." Sonia look at her brother and ran to him. She started to cry and hug him. "Sonic, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you felt this way." Sonic smiled at his sister and patted her back.

…

With Scourge in the castle. Scourge was on his throne and couldn't think what Elizabeth meant. "What is that girl talking about? I gave Sonic everything. I gave him food, shelter, a plays to stay, what more could the brat want?" Scourge looks at the person who was doing his commands. Yelling at the person. "Well! What do you think she meant!?" The person that was so scared, she hid from him. Scourge was geting frustrated.

Then someone came out of a hiding spot to help Scourge with his plan. This person was a fox that looked a lot like Tails. He explained that his name was Miles and that he was an anti-version of the normal Tails. He also explained that he was here to help him. He really did liked his Idea.

"So what do think the girl meant?" Asked Scourge being glad of the help and laying sideways on his throne. "I'm not shore? But why don't you have her come here. You are the prince after all." Scourge smiled at his Idea. He really was helping him. Then they did evil laughs together.

…

So Elizabeth and Amy were on their way to the throne room to speak with Scourge. Amy was getting pushed on the way there and Elizabeth had a serious face on and was not getting pushed. Amy was scared on why Scourge wanted to see them. "What does Scourge want with us?" Elizabeth Just looked forward and answered her friend's question. "Scourge wanted to see me remember? You were the one who insisted to come." "But Elizabeth, I don't want to lose you. Your my friend without you I would be alone again. You're like a sister to me and I need you by me." Amy said that sad. Elizabeth smiled but it then disappeared when Scourge showed up in the throne room.

"Ah so your finely here. What took you so long?" Scourge saying being sideways in his throne. "None of your business!" Elizabeth said not wanting to be here and not to let them know it was because of Amy they were late.

"Well, it doesn't matter. What did you mean last night?" Scourge getting strait to the point. "You're so dumb! I can't tell you what it meant, you have to figure it out on your own."

Then Elizabeth showed him what she said last night on a big ball of air. Elizabeth hates repeating herself so she showed it instead. Then Elizabeth and Amy left.

Elizabeth was disappointed that he couldn't figure it out. She hopes that he will choose the right choice. She doesn't want him to rule, but she also doesn't what Scourge to hurt Sonic. She knows it's his fault that Notre Dame is like this. It's only a matter of time till hes gone. She is only helping him to keep Sonic safe, and to not be on the bad side with Scourge.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Back with Sonic it was noon and Manic was a wake. Sonic was at the window looking down at the town. Then he heard the door open soon following with that door closing was Elizabeth and another person he never seen before. The other person went to hang out with Manic and Sonia.

"Elizabeth I thought Scourge was coming, Its day ,not night? Don't you come at night?" Sonic asking obviously confused by her appearance earlier than normal. "Sonic, I'm sorry you have to deal with him. I wanted to make sure you were ok, so I came with Amy." Sonic look at her, why was she worried about him. He can handle himself. "Elizabeth, you know I can handle things on my own. No need to be worried."

Elizabeth knows he can take care of himself. But she also knows when he's a werehog he not the fastest. She could also tell he wasn't shore why she cared for him. "Sonic, you know how I take care of you like a mom would do?" Sonic just nodded. "I care for you like if I was your mom."

Elizabeth knows more to Sonic, then Sonic knows his life. She knows Sonic's real mom is some ware out there. She knows there are other Sonics from different worlds. She kinda is in the same boat as Sonic. She has to keep Scourge stupid secret and everything else. She can't blow anything for Scourge. As Sonic is forced to be Scourge's son.

"Sonic, I'm forced to help Scourge and not blow his stupid secret. As your forced to be his son." Elizabeth look down after saying that. Sonic looked at her, she felt the same as him. "So were in the same boat, hung?" Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. She feels his pain and she couldn't take it anymore. She then ran to him and cried. "It's so hard for me. I want to tell you so bad. I want to tell you everything. But you know will happen if I do."

Sonic patted her back as she cries. "It's funny, that you the one who suppose to be care for me and yet your crying in my arms." Elizabeth smiled at his joke. "I can't always be strong and besides, this is how I wanted you to be." Elizabeth snuggles into Sonic more with that second part she said. Sonic look at her surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

"I didn't want you to be like Scourge in any way, so I would come in at night and raze you. I wanted you to be the hero." Elizabeth looked up at him see to see him frown. "What do you mean buy being the hero? Don't get me wrong I liked it when I saved Tails. But I just don't know if I could be a hero with being that thing." Elizabeth looked at him with a sad face. "Sonic I know what you have to do. Even if you don't like it but…"

"No! Don't tell me that I will be that thing when it happens. I can't be a hero when I'm that!" Sonic say not wanting to hear that he will be the beast when his a hero. Elizabeth looked at him with a sad face. "Sonic, your still you when you're that thing. Fine, I won't tell you, but I will tell you something. The hero will arise when Scourge will fall." Elizabeth left Sonic alone and got Amy. Then they left the tower.

…

Outside with Elizabeth and Amy walking home. "Elizabeth, you take care of the one known as Sonic?" Asked Amy surprised that's where she been at night. "Yea, Amy. I didn't like how Scourge took care of him, so at night I would go to Sonic and make sure he got what he needed." Elizabeth was sad when she told Amy that.

"Elizabeth, was Sonia stone and the other one two?" Asked Amy confused a bit. "Yes they are." Elizabeth said that looking at Amy. "Why are thy Stone?" Asked Amy. "Amy, remember when I said, that watching my back form Scourge?" Elizabeth look at the ground. Amy looking at Elizabeth. "Yay why?" Elizabeth now kicking a pebble. "That was on the things that would you know from Scourge." "Oh."

They said nothing more on the way back to their house.


End file.
